7teen: Unaired Mother's Day ep
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Episode N/A: An unaired episode: Mother's Day and the gang are all about finding great gifts, but Nikki and Jonesy are falling into a panic, and Mykan, he's in for the biggest shock of his life. Yep, you guessed it!
1. Intro: Mother's day is coming

**_Author's notes:_**

**_I'm really… REALLY… not sure I should be making this one, because it means I may have to rewrite a large portion of Mykan's character… That's why this is considered an unaired episode._**

**_Besides… if 7teen were to be a DVD someday, you'd usually find on it bloopers, or unaired eps, things like that._**

**_But it is mother's day and this would be my only chance to make it, but again… I'm not sure I should make this a real ep._**

**INTRO**

A typical Thursday morning, but practically everyone in the mall was looking forward to the annual Mother's Day picnic on Sunday. The gang was looking forward to it, especially Jonesy, Nikki and Jen. It was going to be their biggest one ever. It was already big enough when Brandon and Emma married making Jonesy and Jen step-siblings, but Jonesy and Nikki's marriage now made the family even bigger.

Jonesy and Nikki were nervous though, not knowing what to get for gifts for their respective mothers and in-laws. It also didn't help that they were both strapped for cash. Nikki's next pay-day wasn't until after the picnic, and Jonesy got fired three times that week!

"Don't sweat it guys…" Wyatt said "Gifts are overrated. I'm sure both your mothers just want you to bring yourselves."

"This coming from the guy who's trying to write a new song for his mother…?" Nikki pointed out. Wyatt withdrew his statement.

Caitlin had so many ideas for a gift for her mother she didn't know where to begin. "I could buy her that special scarf…" she gasped excitedly "Ooh… that beautiful string of pearls I saw."

The gang felt Caitlin was overdoing it. Her family was rich and her mom pretty much had a lot of those things already. Caitlin then noticed a Popsicle stick on the bar of the lemon. "Eww… she groaned." Where did this come from?"

"Maybe someone just left it there…" I figured.

Jude took it since no one wanted it "I need as many of these little dudes as I can find." He said and he showed us why- reaching into his backpack he pulled a hand mad small Popsicle stick artwork that was supposed to be a heart shape with the word "Mom" in it. Even though it seemed very poorly made Jude pointed out "But at least _I made it_… right from the heart. Somethin' that money just can't buy."

"Aw… that's sweet, Jude." Jen said "At least your mom might know your heart was in the right place."

This didn't make Jonesy or Nikki feel any better. "I seriously need ideas here. If I don't at least try to find a mother's day gift for Miranda and Emma, I don't know what's going to happen?"

His wife covered her ears in frustration. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she sneered "I'm trying to think…!" and she walked off for a little space.

Poor Nikki and Jonesy were really taking this hard, but we had a feeling that everything was going to be okay between then and their moms, it usually always turned out that way.

The others then asked me if I was going to be okay on Sunday… since my mother was dead, I really didn't have a right to show up at the Mother's day picnic.

"I don't worry about me…" I said "I get through this all the time. My brother and Sophie are coming over on the weekend and I'm going to spend the day with them." Then I got up "I'm going to work, ciao." and walked off.

The others knew I would be okay, but they still couldn't help but feel a little sad for me since I never knew my mother. In fact, I did too I at times…

You could see it behind my shades as I walked through the mall, and seeing all the posters for the picnic and lots of kids walking with their moms, even the two nerdy men calling up their mothers on the pay phone… it made me sigh softly.

**_"Intro theme"_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

_Now that we're through with school  
__We get to make all the rules,  
__Spend more time with all my friends.  
__Always hanging together  
__In a place where we grew up_

_I'm 7teen…  
__I have found my own way  
__I love my job and I live at the mall today  
__And I am on my own now and forever._

_I'm… 7teen  
__Life was sweet,  
__Though we grew up way to fast  
__Still the memories will last._

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…_**

_I'm 7teen… 7TEEN_

_Still the memories will last._

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_"7TEEN!"_**

**_Author's notes:_**

**_-To those who haven't read "Mrs. Jonesy & Mr. Nikki" (Jonesy and Nikki's wedding fic) Brandon is the name I gave Jonesy's dad, and Alex and Miranda are Nikki's folks. They were never named in the show… so I did it myself._**


	2. How I met my mother

**CHAPTER ONE**

Wyatt was practicing his song for his mother's gift, but having a little trouble with the lyrics, and the music, and everything else. "Maybe I should've just gotten her flowers…" he said.

Jen had gotten her mom a special card and got all the family members to sign it, baby Emma even left a little handprint of green baby-food as her mark. "I still think that's lame." Jonesy said "A typical card…? Come on!"

"Well at least I got her something." snapped Jen "You still don't have an idea of what to get her, or your mother-in-law."

Jonesy walked right into that one, and he decided to look for a new job quick, but this time it wouldn't be easy, even for him. Near mother's day a lot of the stores in the mall weren't hiring as the managers were going off to be with their mothers, and others were hep to wise of last minute people looking for a quick job just to get a gift. They wouldn't tolerate such workers.

Jonesy was running out of options and time! He had to find something and fast, but eventually her sagged down on a mall bench and sulked. "I am so dead…!" he cried to himself. No sooner did he start banging his head with his fist did Ron come along. "What's goin' on here?" he asked. "As if loitering weren't bad enough, you gotta show signs of mental insanity or clubbin' yourself?"

"Ah, knock it off!" growled Jonesy, and he explained to Ron what his problem was. "Son… I know how you feel." Ron said "I remember in my young days, when my old man went off to war, I assumed position of man-of-the-house. My mother the most important thing in the world to me, and I took care of her like a soldier takes care of his comrades, and then one day… there was a knock at our door… it was one of my old man's comrades who came and delivered that horrible news to us, and my mother… was so devastated that she… kicked the can with a busted ticker, Son!"

Ron clenched his fists and his teeth hard as he held his emotions in. "Whoa…!" said Jonesy "That's deep."

Ron nodded, "Son… you don't know how much I envy you. I'd give anything to have just to have a taste of what it's like to have a mother!"

This gave Jonesy a perfect idea…! In almost no time he set up a small stand and a banner that said _"Rent a Mom"_ and Jonesy stood on the table speaking into a megaphone encouraging people to sign up.

Lots of motherless women, or mothers who would be with their children for mother's day signed up, and so did a lot of people who had no moms or whose moms just couldn't be there. Even Ron signed up and he got to have his match perfectly.

I saw everything. "Wow…" I said "Jonesy, I never thought I'd say this, but I think you've done a good thing."

"No joke." Jonesy said "At twenty bucks a rental, I've made a bundle!" He then encouraged me to sign up, but I refused. As much it was tempting, I just didn't feel like doing it. I didn't want to really have such a good time and then lose it all. I wanted to really experience what it was like to have a real mom, but that would never happen with me…

"Well, have a good one." I said as I walked off. As I walked away more and more people crowded around Jonesy's stand and I watched from afar. I couldn't help but chuckle. A middle-aged woman was standing near me also admiring Jonesy's work. She seemed a polite woman, with shoulder length brown hair, yet she wore a scarf over her head like a hood.

"That young man's certainly being sweet to others." she said.

"He sure is." I said "Are you going to sign up?" I asked the woman

"Oh, no…" the woman chuckled "I'd rather not have a rented child. It reminds me too much of my sons."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out an old picture taken of her two sons. One of them was a baby and the other looked about seven years old. The picture was a little faded but I couldn't help but notice the older brother looked familiar to me. "I haven't seen them for almost twenty years." The woman told me "I never got to know my newborn son."

"What did you name him?" I asked her.

"Mykan." she said.

"Really…?" I said "That's my name."

The woman smiled in surprise "My, that is a coincidence." she said and she pointed to her older son and said "And that's my eldest, Danny."

My heart skipped a beat. "That's… _my brother's_ name." I said softly. The woman blinked once, and gazed at me. I just had to ask her things like… "Did you live in a slum…? Was your husband an alcoholic abuser…? Is your last-name _Spotswood?"_

The woman began to feel strange. "Y-Y…Yes…" she said "But… how do you know that…"

There was only one possible explanation. I lifted up my shades and looked the woman deep in the eyes, though my face was turned away from others, she recognized my eyes like her baby's eyes way back then.

I felt the most extreme rush to my head, heart, my whole body was churning, and ever so slowly my lips twitched open as I muttered the single word "…Mom?"

"Mykan…?" she said to me.

A moment of extreme silence followed, and I just… keeled over backwards and fell flat on the floor completely blacking out.

**_Author's notes:_**

**_Wow… just wow… even I'm feeling shocked, and I'm the one who's writing this and thought it up._**

**_But now you see why I'm not so sure I want this to be an actual ep. Until now Mykan's mother had always been dead… if this happens, I'll have to rewrite so much, and I can't remember many of the fics that mention this._**


	3. what really happened

**CHAPTER TWO**

_"Mykan…? Mykan…?"_

I could hear that familiar voice calling to me as I started to come too. As I opened my eyes I could see Caitlin and Jen looking over me and I found that I was at home in my bed and it was the next morning. "Come on, wake up." Caitlin said as she gently patted my cheeks.

I slowly rose and put my shades on. I felt as if a bulldozer had been sumo-wrestling with my head. "Ah… what am I doing at home?" I asked.

The girls explained that there was a panic in the mall and they found me passed out on the floor. The whole gang found and took me home to my apartment across the street from the mall, even had reach into my pocket for my keys, and they just put me to bed and took turns watching over me. I slept all through the afternoon and right through the night. "You must've had a bad shock." Jen said "What happened…?"

I remembered why I passed out and I sat there with me head dropped forward gazing down at the covers trying to find words. "I really don't know… but…" I paused "I think… I just met… my mom!"

Jen and Caitlin each blinked once with wide-eyed expressions. "You what…?" Jen asked.

I explained everything, but they girls found it hard to believe, because they found me alone on the floor. No one was anywhere too close to me. "Maybe you just feel so bad that she's not around that you think you saw her…?" Caitlin suggested.

I didn't know what to think but, I had a sick feeling that I didn't imagine it, but I also felt really confused. If I didn't imagine it, and that woman, wherever she was really was my mother, why did do all this…? All this time I thought she was dead. "Why…?" I kept saying to myself.

The girls tried to persuade me not to go to work that day, but I insisted I felt okay enough to go, but I really needed some time alone to think.

…

The girls talked to the others and told them what I had said "Whoa…!" Jude cried "I can tell he must've had one… extreme… head rush!"

"I personally can't blame him." Wyatt said.

Nikki felt her problems didn't seem so terrible anymore. Jonesy came along with a ton of cash made from his most excellent service with Rent-a-Mom, and he was boasting of course. "I know… you all wish you were me." He said as he stuffed the big wad of cash into his pocket, but none of the others took any notice of him. "Man, what's with all the long faces…?" he asked.

Nikki whispered into his ear what she knew and Jonesy immediately felt like everyone else. "Whoa…!" he remarked "So, what do we do about it?"

"I'm pretty worried about Mykan." said Caitlin. With that, they all decided to check up on me, but they arrived at Comic Cavern to realize my store was closed up tight and the "Out to Lunch" sign was on the gates blocking the door. "But… it's only ten in the morning." Wyatt said checking his watch.

The gang tried to call me, but my phone was turned off and they kept getting my voice-mail. It didn't take much to figure what I was doing. "He went home early…?" Jude asked. "No!" snapped Jen "He's probably gone off to find that woman he thinks is his mom." They all decided to split up and look for me.

Easier said than done, being in practically the biggest mall in the world with thousands of people everywhere you looked. They looked at all my favorite hangout places, checked back at Comic Cavern to see if I had come back. Jude even checked in the most bizarre places…

In the plants, in the fountain, even in the garbage cans…"Ya never know…" he kept on saying "I did find more popsicle sticks in the garbage."

"Nice…!" Nikki said with a grossed out expression on her face. Still, the gang didn't find me, but they did meet up with my brother Danny and his wife Sophie who had arrived early for their weekend stay. "Where's Mykan…?" Danny asked "I've been trying to call him but his cell's switched off."

The gang didn't know how to explain to him.

"What's going on?" asked Sophie. The gang was about to explain when they noticed Danny was standing there staring wide-eyed a woman across the way. "You okay bro…?" asked Jude.

Danny then began walking towards the strange woman. "Honey…?" Sophie called, but Danny just kept walking towards the woman. The lady turned and saw him coming and recognized him almost at once comparing him to his pictures when he was a kid, and she turned away not knowing what to say or do.

"Ma…?" peeped Danny

The lady turned around and nodded at him. "Oh, Danny…!"

Tears came to Danny's eyes, "But… I thought you were dead?"

Mom shook her head "No…"

The gang stood there with looks of extreme confusion. "Okay… I think someone owes a big explanation here." Jen said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

…

_Mom first met my father when she ran a shelter for the homeless in the very slum on the wrong side of the tracks where I was born and lived until I was eight. She helped the people by giving them food and shelter and helped them learn to seek employment to make better lives._

_Dad used to be a well-groomed well-to-do man. He worked as a government inspector for the slum, and that's when they met, and it was love at first sight. He came by to inspect her shelter often, but more preferably just to see her._

_However, at the wedding reception, until then Dad had never tasted alcohol in his life but just one little sip of champagne lead to his extreme and violent alcoholism. Eventually costing him his job, and blowing a lot of money on nothing but booze which he consumed almost instantly. Mom stuck by him hoping to help him, but when she got pregnant with Danny, the extra expenses left them no choice but to live in the slum neighborhood where she worked._

_Even after Danny was born, for the past several years, Dad got worse and worse and became violent. He even threatened to kill her if she ever divorced him or went to the police. When mom got pregnant with me, she realize there was only one way to get herself out of this hopeless situation, but she didn't want to leave me and Danny to suffer at the hands of the monster that had for years tormented her and beat on Danny._

_She faked her death by dealing with a drug founded in the slum neighborhood she knew would only temporarily stun her and make it look like she was dead. Then when I was born and she was taken away to a hospital morgue, her original plan was to wake up and then send for me and Danny to get us away from our father whom she knew would abuse and beat on us._

_She woke up, snuck out of the hospital, and managed to get to the next town, ready to send for me and Danny, only she had an accident and fell down a long flight of stairs, badly injuring her head. She recovered but for ten straight years she had suffered from amnesia._

_Daring that time she moved to live in Toronto Ontario, almost three thousand miles from Edmonton Alberta. Ten years later where she assumed a new identity, a new life. But miraculously the amnesia wore off, and she remembered forgetting to send help for her sons. So she returned to Edmonton, and to the slum to find her old home in ruins, and no sign of her ex-husband or her sons._

_Worse than that, she found out that she had been declared legally dead after being missing for so long. There was even a grave in the cemetery dedicated to her memory._

_Feeling the worst had happened to her sons, and now unable to come forth and reveal her true identity… she continued to live in shame and seclusion._

_…_

"Dude…!" cried Jude "Way harshin' on my mellow…!"

The others all felt the same. "Mom…!" cried Danny "I can't believe you…!" he sounded very disappointed in her for never actually going to the police in the first place instead of taking that stupid chance with drugs.

Mom felt very ashamed of herself, knowing what happened to me and Danny. She also explained that when she ran into me the other day, after I fainted she did holler out for people to help me, but she didn't dare stick around feeling to ashamed and scared to be around me.

"How could you…!"

Everyone turned to see me standing near there. I had heard everything said and in all my life I had never felt so confused, lost, but above all else angry and ashamed. Mom tried to move towards me, but I backed away. "Stay away from me…!" I snapped at her and then I ran out of the mall!

Mom expected I would act like this and felt more ashamed than ever! "I'm sorry, son." She whispered.


	4. What to do and how to do it?

**CHAPTER THREE**

No one could blame me for the way I took off like that. Danny almost even felt like taking off himself but he felt so confused and lost he didn't have the feel to do that either. Of course he could understand half of why Mom did what she did but… still… she let her fear get to her and all this happened. Even though her having amnesia was an accident beyond her control, Danny still felt she should've gone to the police first thing…

But because she let her fears get to her, one thing lead to another and Danny and I were left to suffer at the hands of our abusive, evil father for eight years! Despite still being able to make it out of it, defeating our father, and making lives for ourselves… that didn't really erase things.

My friends were more concerned about me- Having never known my mother my whole life, and now to just meet her- that was pretty intense. She was never there for me. She never provided for me…!

Luckily they found me in my store. I let them come in but I kept the place closed. I felt so knocked out of my mind I couldn't even look at a blank sheet of paper without feeling like falling over in shock again.

Sadly, no one knew what to say or do! None of them really knew how I felt, but they knew I couldn't just keep acting so distant or in shock like this. "But what do you expect me to do?" I asked "Go back in time, seventeen years, and change my life just like that?"

"That would be awesome!" Jude said with glee in his eyes. The others gave him a look of outrage. "Uh...? Not awesome. Sorry."

I sighed softly "I just don't know what to do or say." I said "I mean, this person… she's half the reason that I lived my childhood a nightmare, but on the other hand she is my mom, and yet I don't really know much about her." I groaned loudly as I slumped back in my chair "How do you express all your feelings of different emotions at once?"

The others honestly couldn't answer that for me and just left me saying "You do what you feel is right."

As they left my store, Mom could see me from afar and couldn't blame me for feeling the way I was. Danny put a hand on her shoulder. "Just give him time."

…

I thought about it long and hard, and as I really thought about it, I did have a bad past and there was nothing I could do to change that. It was part of who I was, and also… the fact remained that I did make it out, and even though I had my little problems with my brother, here I was, my own store and business, my own home across the street, I paid my own bills and taxes, I was becoming world famous with my own comic series… but the most important was my friends. I probably never would have met them or come to love them so much, like brothers and sisters in a way I always wanted, but never had, and I had Amelie too, the love of my life.

Maybe… there was some good that came out of this as well as bad, even if they didn't really cancel each other out. I stood up tall and proud. I knew now what I could do…

I counted up the money in my safe to see how much I could spare. I made some calls, and sent a few faxes.

…

The gang didn't hear from me for the rest of the day, or all through the next day either. They didn't hear from my brother or Sophie either. They walked around and asked about, but right up to mall closing time, they had nothing.

Worse than that, they realized that the Mother's Day picnic was tomorrow, Nikki and Jonesy had been so wrapped up in this mess, and Jonesy had been so busy with his now lost job with Rent-A-Mom. They both had completely forgotten about getting gifts for their mothers and in-laws.

They only realized this too late as the stores had already locked their gates and the mall was closing. "Ah, man…!" cried Jonesy.

"Oh, no!" cried Nikki "Oh, no, no, no… This is bad!"

The others tried to warn them to calm down, but Jonesy and Nikki just felt worse. All Jonesy had made was a whole bundle of cash from his gig, and that got him thinking "Maybe Emma and Miranda wouldn't mind."

"What…? Giving them money?" asked Jen.

"Why not?" asked Jonesy "This way they can buy something they want, and that way I sort of bought it for them."

That wasn't really too bad an idea, but still… giving someone cash for something out of love didn't seem to mix too well. "You're right." Jonesy said "I am so doomed!"

Nikki felt just as bad as her husband. The others didn't what to say or do; they all had their gifts ready. Jen even had Jonesy's name signed on her Mother's Day card, but it wasn't enough to Jonesy. Even Jude managed to finish his Popsicle stick artwork, and it actually looked beautiful all freshly painted and it smelled nice too once Jude sprayed it with cologne to sanitize the funky trash smells.

With all the stores closed for Mother's Day, and no time left to do anything more… the gang decided to head home.


	5. Mother's Day to Remember

**CHAPTER FOUR**

And the next day was a Happy Mother's Day!

The mall was still closed, but the parking lot, and the area around it all had been turned into a wild miniature theme park. There were all sorts of activities, like sack races, egg tosses, human wheelbarrow, or three-foot meter races.

Hotdog stands, and burger set ups, just everything was out there for those who didn't already bring their own food from home. Julie and her mother even ran a Wonder Taco Stand together. Julie's mother seemed very nerdy, which vastly explained where Julie got her original looks from before she beautified herself.

Darth's folks came dressed up as Star Wars characters, and even talked like the characters too.

Coach Halder even brought his Mom, and brought his son with him. Both of them were doing reps while Coach's mom blew her whistle and waved her cane shouting phrases at them.

Most of the gang were off having fun with their own families. Jen and Jonesy's Family traveled together with Nikki and hers. That was a big party of twelve people just like that.

Brandon, Emma, Courtney, Jen, Jonesy, Robbie, Diego, baby Emma, Alex, Miranda, Nikki, and Nikki's sister whose face hidden inside her hoody…

Emma loved the card that Jen bought and thanked everyone for signing their names. She gave an extra big smothering to baby Emma for her cute little handprint, and Robbie and Diego were promising to do their best not to go crazy or cause trouble as their gift.

Miranda couldn't help but like the card Emma got from Jen. "Oh, it's so beautiful." she said. Her words made Nikki nervously clench her fists, but Jonesy held her hand for comfort, but Miranda noticed. "What's wrong…?" she asked.

Her daughter and son-in-law confessed they didn't have anything special to give her or to Emma. "Oh, Jonesy… don't be silly." said Emma "You've already made me proud."

"Huh…?" remarked Jonesy and Emma pointed at all the people Jonesy had helped out with his Rent-a-Mom gig. Even Ron was having a good time with his borrowed mother, who turned out to be an elderly lady who also was in the service.

"Jonesy you've give mother's day gifts to practically everyone, and if that isn't good enough, I don't know what is." replied Emma. Jonesy smiled softly.

"And Nikki…" said Miranda "You don't need to get me anything special either. All I really want on mother's day… is this…" and she hugged her daughter warmly, and Nikki hugged her back. All Miranda really wanted was family, and to her that was more important than anything. She hugged Jonesy too. "You're a good son-in-law too, Jonesy… at times."

Jonesy and Nikki hugged her warmly, but then they looked up and saw something in the sky. "What's that…?" asked Nikki

It was a hot-air balloon, and waving to everyone from the basket, "…It's Mykan!" cried Jonesy.

"HAPPY… MOTHER'S… DAY…!" I shouted as the balloon softly descended to the ground. Along with me were my brother Danny, and we had our mother with us. I rented balloon rides for everyone for the whole day, and Sophie was the flyer. She learned how when her grandfather used to take her on rides.

"Dude…This is so Awe-some!" cried Jude.

"But what about your mom?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, where is she?" added Caitlin.

"She's gone back to Toronto." Danny said "But we caught her just before she left."

I nodded and admitted I hadn't fully forgiven her yet, but I was more than willing to make a start. She was my mom, and deep down that's still something I always wanted, a mother's love. So I told her about my balloon rides, and we all shared one together before she left on another plane. "We'll keep in touch and… well… we're just glad each other is alive and well."

My friends felt happy for me and my brother, we all hoped that someday Danny and I could rekindle with our mom. "In the meantime…" I said "Who wants a ride…?"

People crowded around us like crazy. This was a Mother's Day that nobody would forget… especially me.

…

**_(Ending theme)_**

_I'm 7teen…  
__I have found my own way  
__I love my job and I live at the mall today.  
__And I am on my own now and forever._

_I'm 7teen… 7TEEN…!_

_Still, the memories will last._

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_"7TEEN"_**

…

**_Author's notes:_**

**_Well, as sweet as this ep was, I think I'll keep it unaired (Not a lost episode) But I will leave it posted_**

**_At least I got to give Mykan a taste of having a mother, even if it wasn't quite what we had in mind, and look at it this way… if 7teen was ever on DVD now you'd have an excuse to buy it, or at least watch in on YouTube._**

**_So basically… what I'm saying is you can disregard this ep from the main series._**


End file.
